


True Love's Kiss

by PopcornMaster



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornMaster/pseuds/PopcornMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan is as usual being a bother and Fenris is having a hard time waking him up. Maybe true love's kiss will do the trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The BIGGEST of thank you to amandakitswell on tumblr for being a treasure and helping me by beta reading/editing!

Fenris stared outside at the newly rising sun, and blinked as a few rays of sunlight managed to sneak in through the high windows in Hawke’s bedroom; a bedroom they now shared. Unlike his lover, he had never been able to just lie in bed for hours and sleep in. So, instead of lying awake and restless as he waited for Aslan to wake, he read.

Aslan’s arms were wrapped tightly around Fenris’ waist, and his long limbs spread across the bed in such a way that Fenris could barely fit. He was almost falling off the edge of the bed, and no matter how many times he tried to push the dark haired man aside, or roll him over to the other side of the bed, Aslan just ended up right back where he started.

Fenris let out an impatient huff and glanced down on the man beside him. “Could you move a bit to the other side of the bed, Hawke?” he muttered in a low, slightly hoarse voice. “Before I fall off the bed?”

Aslan slowly rustled beside him, but didn’t move away. “I’m asleep…” he said in a grumbling whine.

Fenris rolled his eyes, but made no effort to try and push his lover to the side again.

The black haired man smiled and nuzzled Fenris’ stomach before he turned his head up slightly. His eyes were still closed even now, as he tried to pretend that he was still asleep. “Perhaps true love’s kiss will wake me up, and then I’ll be able to move… maybe,” he moaned in a way he knew the elf found near irresistible, and pressed his body against Fenris’.

The elf grumbled, and though  he wanted to pin the other man underneath himself, this was a dance they had danced many times before. He knew the steps all too well to just let Aslan win, so he did nothing. He turned another page in his book, and continued to read, all the while aware of every movement the man beside him made.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man’s brow wrinkle for a second, and Aslan opened one blue eye. He carefully examined Fenris, who couldn’t help but smirk as he turned yet another page in The Book of Shartan, though now he hardly absorbed the words on the page, so rapt was he in his ruse.

Aslan deliberately cleared his throat. “I said,” he began, his voice a bit louder this time, “maybe true love’s kiss will wake me up.”

Fenris just turned to the next page and kept his face as straight as he could. He didn’t even bother to so much as glance in Aslan’s direction. “I heard you the first time.”

“Fenris, you ass!” he exclaimed and shoved Fenris hard enough to almost push him off the bed. The elf barely contained the smirk that tugged the corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep his balance. Aslan pouted, and just lay in the same place he had been until well after the sun had begun to rise. Then, suddenly, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, leaving room for Fenris to move in closer to the center. Fenris quirked a curious brow; he could hear the man rustle inside one of the drawers on his side of the bed. What could he possibly be doing?

He shook his head slowly and once again returned to his book.

The weight in the bed suddenly shifted, and Aslan was over him. He knelt with one leg on either side of Fenris, his black hair hanging around his face. A dark look flickered in his eyes and a smirk stretched across his full lips. Then Fenris saw what he held in one lightly tanned hand; a small bottle with something liquid inside it. He recognized the bottle immediately.

Aslan took the book out of his hands and threw it on the floor, where it landed with a thud. A suggestive smile played across his lips as he took the cap off of the bottle and poured the oil over his fingers, the golden liquid making his fingers slick. Fenris made the mistake of glancing down the other man’s naked body. He felt his leggings become uncomfortably tight as his cock strained against the fabric.

Fenris couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the mage by his thighs and flipped him on his back, spread his legs apart and growled in a low voice, “I want you to show me.”

Aslan’s smirk grew wider as he looked down and saw the bulge swell under Fenris’ leggings. He lifted his hips off the mattress and shifted around, pretending that he was making himself more comfortable even though they both knew he was only doing it to tease Fenris. He let his hand slide down his body, leaving a glistening trail of oil on his chest. He touched himself, slowly, while never looking away from his elven lover.

Then, ever so slowly, he licked his lips and slipped one finger inside himself. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long, soft moan. Fenris growled, palming Aslan’s thighs, and the mage knew he was barely keeping the control over himself.

Aslan rolled his hips. He moved closer to the elven warrior and spread his legs further apart, moaning even louder as he slipped another finger inside. Fenris tightened his grip on Aslan’s thighs. His eyes wandered down to watch every movement of the mage’s fingers.

Aslan couldn’t wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out, reached up and wrapped his arm around Fenris’ shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss, messy and hungry. “I want you inside me,” he bit into Fenris’ mouth, cupping his hand at the back of his head. The elf growled, nipping at his lower lip.

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” he cursed at the man, and pinned him beneath his weight. He desperately tried to get his leggings off, but settled for just getting them down just low enough on his hips that his cock was no longer constrained by the fabric. He leaned down, pushed their bodies together and claimed the other man’s lips in a kiss that was filled with his desire.

Aslan reached down. His fingers slowly traced the tattoos on Fenris’ chest down to those on his abdomen before he took them both in his hand. Fenris groaned loudly as Aslan started stroking them together, and pressed his forehead against his lover’s. He moaned and claimed Aslan’s lips in a kiss.

Aslan flipped them both around so that the elf was pinned underneath him. Fenris’ breath hitched in his throat when he felt Aslan slide his hand over his cock and gripped it tightly, holding him steady against the crease of his ass.

He lowered his hips, and when the head began to push into him he gasped, biting down on his lower lip. He sunk down onto Fenris’ cock slowly, his blue eyes locked onto his lover’s green ones that were now clouded with deep, dark desire. A smirk spread across his face as the elf cursed him in Tevene.

Fenris furrowed his brows and let out a string of curses as Aslan took him as deep as he could. He slid his hands up the mage’s thighs, and his fingernails dug into his pale skin when he reached his hips. “Aslan,” he gasped, breathless. “I need you to–” Fenris cried out, a low, feral growl coming from deep within him as Aslan started moving, rolling his hips and finding a rhythm he liked. He leaned back, grabbing Fenris’ thighs just above his knees to steady himself. He arched his back, and let out a breathless laugh as he rode Fenris.

The elf growled his name and grabbed Aslan by the waist, flipping him back onto the mattress. It was like the reasonable portion part of Fenris’ brain shut down and he forcefully claimed the mage’s lips while thrusting deeper and harder into him.

Aslan was making the most intoxicating sounds, moaning and panting, and occasionally a broken and frantic cry slipped past his lips when Fenris moved just so. He cupped Aslan’s neck, pulling him up and capturing the mage’s lips with his own.

Aslan came first, gasping as he held tight to Fenris, his fingers digging into his back as he came in pulse after hot white pulse. Fenris came only moments later, when Aslan looked up at him with lust-heavy eyes and whispered his name. Fenris cried out as he climaxed, baring his teeth as he came buried deep inside his lover.

Fenris collapsed against Aslan, breathing heavily as he buried his face against his neck, and neither of them cared about the sticky mess of Aslan’s come between them.

The mage let out a soft chuckle.

Fenris shifted slightly and looked up at his lover’s face with a small frown on his face. “What?”

“Didn’t I tell you that true love’s kiss would get me to move?” he replied, only laughing as he pressed a kiss against the elf’s temple when the elf let out an annoyed huff. He wrapped his arms tighter around Fenris and smiled. “I love you too, Fenris.”

Fenris sighed and closed his eyes, and just listened to the sound of Aslan’s heartbeat returning to its normal pace. “I do love you too,” he murmured in response, finding himself mindlessly playing with a streak of Aslan’s dark hair.

Aslan let out a chuckle and pulled away far enough that he could see Fenris’ face and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. What did you say?”

Fenris rolled his eyes and tucked his head back in under Aslan’s chin, replying, “I know you heard what I said.”

“No, no,” the mage laughed. “I really didn’t! Come on, Fenris…”

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Aslan rolled them both over, pinning the elf underneath him once again. “You really are an ass, you know that, Fenris?” A smirk tugged the corners of Fenris’ mouth and he cupped his hand behind Aslan’s neck, replying by pulling the dark haired man in for a kiss.

~

“So tell me again where we’re going and why?” Aveline said with a sigh and looked over to Aslan, who gave her a smirk in reply. The guardswoman sighed again.

“Where we are going? How should I know?” he chuckled, “Do I look like the leader of this merry band of misfits?” The woman shot a glare at him and he grinned as he raised his hands between them as he kept walking.

“Varric told me the Carta was up to no good here in the docks and I told him I would go check it out,” Aslan shrugged and looked up at the signs above them to find the right storage house.

“So he told you someone was up to something bad and you just go in, head first?” she said in the same voice laced with disapproval that she usually used when they talked about his “work”. “Did you even bother trying to find out what they are up to?”

“Nah,” came his short reply and he grinned at her. “I’ve been doing it like this for almost a decade, and now you start to question my methods?”

Aveline rolled her eyes in response.

“Don’t worry, Guard-Captain,” he said. He stopped when he saw the sign of the storage house that Varric had told him about. “I brought our best healer with us, didn’t I?”

“Our only healer, as I recall it,” she replied.

“Nit-picker.”

He opened the door and they all walked inside, met by the very strong smell of old fish. He could only imagine the thoughts that were going through Fenris’ mind. But what struck him the most was how strangely silent it became once the door shut.

“Well, this is troubling, to say the least,” Aslan stated with an odd cheerfulness as they walked further into the all too quiet and empty storage house. It was an obvious trap set for them, and the only question was how long it would be before they were attacked by a dozen or more poorly trained and equipped mercenaries.

“What are you so happy about?” Anders asked with a raised eyebrow. “You do realize that we are about to get jumped any second now?”

“Yeah, I know, but it has been a while since someone tried to kill me,” the pyromancer smirked and readied his staff. “I was almost starting to miss having a target painted on my back.”

Fenris let out an unamused snort and rolled his green eyes as he unsheathed his greatsword, but Aslan laughed in reply and turned around to face his lover. “What? I’d miss the attention if no one ever tried to kill-“

His words were brutally cut off as an arrow pierced right through his chest. He let out a stunned gasp and stared down in disbelief at his chest where the tip of the arrow had come through. A dark red stain had already started to form on his robe.

Anders immediately sent a fireball blazing towards the archer, setting him on fire. Aveline charged after it, her blade separating the mercenary’s head from his shoulders. As the man fell dead to the floor with a muffled thump, his head rolling off to the side, the other mercenaries came out from their hiding places, almost completely surrounding the four of them.

“Well, this can’t be good,” Aslan said with a breathless laugh before he stumbled forward and fell to his knees, his vision already starting to blur.

“No!” Fenris cried out, dropping his sword with a loud clang and falling to his knees next to the mage and grabbing his shoulders. “Hawke, look at me!” He reached up a gauntleted hand to Aslan’s chin, turning his face towards him, but the mage couldn’t focus his eyes.

“I know,” Aslan smirked towards the warrior while he felt himself slip from consciousness. “This was my favorite robe. And I just had it cleaned…”

“No, don’t you dare, Hawke!” Fenris cried out as Aslan slumped down, lifeless, against him. “No! I won’t allow it!”

“Fenris!” Anders growled to the elf, sending off another fireball at the assailants. “I need you to cover me!”

He shot a glare at the healer, who rolled his eyes in reply. “I can help Aslan, but I need you to cover me!”

Fenris looked from Anders to his lover, hesitated as his brow wrinkled with concern as he briefly pressed his forehead against Aslan’s. He then stood and moved away, and Anders knelt on the other side of Aslan and held him upright. “Go!” Anders ordered him and Fenris moved, picking up his sword again and charging into the battle, a whirlwind of cuts and slashes the mark of his blind fury.

Anders examined the arrow and the wound on Aslan. Luckily it had missed his heart, but it had gone right through his lung and Aslan’s blood seeped out of the wound in a macabre flower. His breathing was heavily labored, and when Anders lay him on his side, blood trickled from the corner of the man’s mouth. Anders would need to stop the bleeding and close up the wound as fast as he could, or else Hawke would bleed to death, or choke on his own blood.

He broke off the tip of the arrow and carefully pulled it out of his chest, and the soft blue glow of his magic leaked into the open wound as he pulled. Slowly, the flesh knitted itself back together, and Aslan drew a few pained, wheezy breaths. He squirmed as the arrow was being pulled out, but he still remained unconscious. When the arrow was out, Anders carefully urged the man to sit up.

“Come on, Hawke,” he mumbled as he continued to work his magic on the other mage. He kept an eye on the other two fighting just a few feet from them, and made sure none of them ended up needing healing.

The fighting ended soon enough. Aveline and Fenris got away with barely any scratches. Anders had a close call with a rogue that almost managed to sneak up on him from behind, but a creaking floorboard gave the man away and Anders froze the man in place, and shattered him with the bladed end of his staff. He had managed to heal Aslan enough that his life wasn’t in danger, but he still remained unconscious.

“Is he…?” Aveline asked quietly as she tried to wipe away blood from her cheek but only ending up smudging it out across her freckled face.

“No, he is mostly okay,” Anders sighed in reply and stood up when Fenris kneeled down beside his mage lover. “I managed to heal the wound, but he’s not waking up. He should be, but for some reason he isn’t.”

Fenris leaned down over Aslan, his brow wrinkled in concern as he brushed his lover’s black hair out of his face. “Come on, Hawke. Don’t do this to me…”

Silence fell over the room. Anders and Aveline traded concerned looks with each other, but neither of them said anything. However, after waiting for a few minutes, the guardswoman leaned down and touched Fenris’ shoulder. The elf snapped his head around and glared at her, but just as he was about to snarl at the two other companions, he heard Aslan let out a long sigh. Fenris looked back at him. “Hawke?”

“True love’s kiss…” the pyromancer mumbled softly, and a soft smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Festis bei umo canavarum!” Fenris cursed the man and grabbed the man by the collar of his bloodstained robe, and as Aslan opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, he was half expecting the elf to give him at the very least a good beating. Instead, Fenris yanked him towards himself, claiming his lips with a force that only he could.

Aslan grinned as he reached up and ran his fingers through the elf’s snow white hair, gently tugging him even closer.

“Do not ever do that again, Hawke” Fenris growled when he pulled away, his green eyes fixed on Aslan’s blue ones. “Do you hear me?”

“I will try my best not to,” he replied with a small, genuine smile, before he pulled in his lover for another kiss.


End file.
